This Gift
by The Author Formally Known As Queen Sora
Summary: I didn't stop writing and I won't. Happy? Anyway, it's another Taiora. It's about 98 Degrees' song, "This Gift." Read and review please!


This Gift By Queen Sora  
Did you think I would stop writing after all the nice things people said? If you did your crazy. Oh and Old Women, I lost my royal mind awhile ago. Believe me. So you know, I was discouraged when I posted that cause I had printed out one of my stories ('Fate' to be exact) to my friend (now my worst enemy) and after she read it, she looked at me like I was insane, threw the story in the trash and said, "That's a waste of time. Why don't you do something that won't make you look like an idiot." So I really thought my writing sucked. It's very easy to make me depressed. I couldn't write for awhile after that. I later realized I just had writer's block. Anyway, This is a song fic to 98 Degrees' song "This Gift". It's a Taiora but you should have guessed that. I hope you like it. The ages of the Digi-Destined during this are;  
Joe: 21  
Tai, Sora and Matt: 20  
Izzy and Mimi: 19  
Yolei: 18  
TK, Kari and Davis: 17  
Cody: 15  
  
Tai and Sora had rented a cabin in the mountains for the week of Christmas. This would be the first Christmas they had alone and they were excited about that. Christmas Eve, Tai was ready to give Sora his gift. He had Sora sit on the couch and he kneeled down by her side on the ground. Sora saw the snow falling outside and turned to Tai. "Tai what is this?" Sora asked. "You'll find out." Tai said. The candle light reflected in Sora's scarlet eyes. They looked like rubies. Tai knew the moment was right. He took Sora's soft hand in his.  
  
The snow is falling the city is white   
Your eyes are shining like diamonds tonight   
And were all alone there's no one home   
You're finally in my arms again   
The night is silent, the moment is here   
I couldn't ask for more than having you near   
Cause I love you girl I always will   
And now I know the moment is right   
  
"Sora, you know I love you with all my heart and soul, right?" Tai asked. Sora nodded. "And you know your everything to me, right?" Tai asked. "Yes." Sora whispered. "And you're mine mind, body and soul, right?" He asked as stroked her hand softly. "Yeah." Sora said. "And you'll be mine forever and ever right?" He asked. She nodded. "Good." Tai smiled at her.  
  
Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight   
I'm down on my knees there's no better time   
It's something to last for as long as you live   
Tonight I'm gonna give you, all my heart can give   
  
"Sora, I looked everywhere trying to find the perfect Christmas present for you something worthy of your beauty and heart but I couldn't find it. I thought and I finally new what I could give you for Christmas. I get something out of this too." Tai told her. She looked at him confused.  
  
I thought I'd give you something shiny and new   
I tried to find something worthy of you   
but I realized when I looked inside   
there's something's that money cant buy   
I feel the magic whenever your near   
I feel it even more this time of the year   
cause I love you girl, I always will   
and now I know the moment is right, the moment is right   
  
"What do you mean Tai?" Sora asked confused. Tai gulped. He suddenly was nervous again. "Oh great, seconds away I chicken out." Tai mumbled. He shakily reached in his pocket and took out a small velvet box. Sora gasped as tears softly fell down her cheeks.   
  
Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight   
I'm down on my knees there's no better time   
It's something to last for as long as you live   
Tonight I'm gonna give you, all my heart can give   
  
Tai shakily opened the box to show a ring that was in the shape of the crest of love made from a glittering diamond. He looked up to Sora. Tears were streaming down Sora's face since she knew what Tai was about to do. "Sora, your everything to me. I would die for you without a second thought. I would do anything if you just asked. But I have one thing to ask of you, w-w-will y-y-you m-m-marry me Sora?" Tai asked.  
  
You know I'll always be true to you   
And you know I'm the one you can turn to   
Anytime any place anywhere   
You'll know that I'll always be there   
Oh baby  
  
"Oh Tai," Sora began. "Yes, yes, I will marry you." Sora said with a smile forming on her face. Tai smiled an ear to ear grin as he put the ring on her finger. He jumped up and hugged her. "This is great Sora." Tai said kissing her softly.   
Outside In The Bushes....  
"YES!!!!!!!" The other digi-destined declared. "It was obvious that Tai would have to ask her." Matt said. "Yeah." The others agreed. "Sora's gonna be my sister-in-law. YAY!!!!" Kari said happily. "Can we leave now? It's freezing out here." Mimi said. "Yeah." They all agreed and left.   
  
Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight   
I'm down on my knees there's no better time   
its something to last for as long as you live   
tonight I'm gonna give you, all my heart can give   
  
I'm sorry, I had to throw the end with the others in the bush in. Please review!!!  



End file.
